There are currently numerous dishwasher liquid products on the market. Most of these commercially-available dishwasher liquid products use conventional alkaline chemistry (sodium silicate, sodium hydroxide, sodium carbonate) with sodium hypochlorite bleach and small amounts of polymers and specialty components. These commercially-available dishwasher liquid products can also generally include one or more of sodium silicate, sodium hydroxide, and sodium carbonate. A few enzymatic dishwashing products on the market are formulated to have a lower pH with various chelating agents, but these enzymatic dishwashing products may also include silicates and bicarbonates. However, none of these currently commercially-available dishwasher liquid products are designed to specifically address the problem of scale build-up (e.g., filming and spotting) on articles in the dishwasher, such as glass articles especially, when short dishwasher cycles are being used.